Bladers from a Distant World
by Thunder Crush
Summary: Four strong Bladers from a distant world are sent to planet Earth while on an important mission that will help benefit their planet for the better, but will this plan possibly affect the existence of Beys on Earth as the planet knows it or can Ginga and his friends stop this heinous plan before it can bet set into motion, or will they fall victim to these dangerous new enemies?
1. Bladers from a Distant World

**Chapter One: Prologue  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade. I only own my OC's and this idea.**

* * *

**Character Introduction**

**Name:** Jester William

**Age:** 14

**Species:** Alien

**Hair color/style:** Pure spiky yellow hair with red and orange highlights growing up.

**Eye color:** Crimson.

**Appearance:** A tall yellow-skinned teenage boy who has white fangs in his mouth, claw-like finger nails, a large mouth that's filled with long fangs where his stomach should be, an orange reptilian-like tail, large bat wings and dinosaur like feet.

**Personality: **He's a go with the flow, carefree person that likes to laugh and snicker a lot even when the situation he's in doesn't call for it, he can also be a little arrogant sometimes, but he does mean well and would do just about anything to help someone out.

* * *

**Name:** Pyro Zoltin

**Age:** 10

**Species:** Alien

**Hair color/style:** Long spiky red hair with yellow and orange highlights that grows down slightly passed his neck.

**Eye color:** Orange

**Appearance:** A rather short boy with rough orange skin, claw-like fingernails, large black dots on the palms of his hand, two reflective gold horns on his head, small red Dinosaur-like feet, has short yellow spikes on his knees, elbow's and shoulders and has a long red flexible tail.

**Personality:** He's basically a short-tempered person that's impulsive, jumps into things without thinking them through most of the time, is easily irritated and annoyed, but keeps his cool in a Bey battle all the time, and can also be childish sometimes.

* * *

**On an humongous planet that's inhabited by different types of alien species that prosper on a popular game known around the universe as Beyblade.**

**Jester's POV**

I was moving towards a metallic City early in the morning on a metal pathway that was moving towards a rather large city.

I smiled like I always do. Most people would call me an odd ball..and their I really wanted to do is Bey Battle against someone strong in this city, because I really like to have a good Bey battle against anyone I could find, but I haven't been lucky so far.

All the people I've Battled against in the past were nothing more than amateurs,pushovers or weaklings actually the battles were so easily won I was quiet laughable in most ways

Wit was really my own fault somehow, because the opponents who I went up against in the past somehow got the idea they could make a name for themselves if they defeated me, but of course no one has even been able to best him in a Bey Battle. Again laughable.

_'It looks like this city might show me a bit of excitement, and I might find someone to Bey Battle, but this automatic pathway is moving so slowly, if I want to make it to that_ city_ sometime this year..._'' I stopped thinking for a moment, ''Then I'd better pick up the pace."

The wings on my back started to flap until I was lifted up off the ground and into the air.

_'And I bet this is the quickest way to get there! He-he-he, and who knows, I might even make a new friend while I'm here.' _I thought with a huge smile as I started to flew towards the city at full speed high up in the air.

-MFB-

**Pyro's POV**

It was early in morning in the city when walked towards some Bey Parks entrance, and without saying a word he walked into it. The Bey Park had two rows of three blue stadiums, stands for the spectators, two different entrances/exits with a black floating screen floating above both of them.

The sun getting on my nerves though because the rays on light were bouncing off both of my two horns. ''How annoying!''

''So this is the new public Bey Park that was just opened up today huh?'' I asked himself while yawning as he walked up the steps to one of the stadiums.

_'Well it doesn't seem too impressive to me.' _I was thinking with a board/disappointed look. Then he looked down and noticed a blue button on the ledge of the Stadium he was standing on, ''What's this?''

I pressed the button then blue machine with beeping buttons, an a Bey-sized hole on it came up from out of the stadium.

''So this is the Scanning machine that was recently released, I'm impressed.'' I said slightly amazed which is rare for me, _'I should be able to become a better Blader while training here, even though I'm pretty strong already!'_

''Please insert your Bey here.'' The machine demanded in a robotic voice as a blue holographic arrow pointing to the Bey shaped hole underneath appeared.

''This is going to be awesome... if it does all the things they said it would. Hehe he.'' I laughed. _'Now time for me to introduce my Bey to this hunk of bolts.'_

He held out his left palm then a dim beam of yellow light came out of the black dot in his palm, then an orange and grey appeared out of the light, while the boy grabbed it with his free hand.

''OK, here's my Bey.'' I exclaimed putting my Bey into the hole on the machine.

The arrow suddenly disappeared; the started to glow a faint blue color as blue scanning net light covered the Bey and the young alien boy himself. ''Now scanning Bey's Attributes and abilities, please be patient.''

As the machine was scanning his Bey, I just stood there,_ 'According to the information on this machine that I saw on that commercial, it scans Beys to calculate its attack power, defense and stamina capabilities and other things as well. How awesome!' _

''Done scanning, done scanning.'' The machine beeped loudly as it showed the Bey's results to me on the screen in bars, ''Calculation complete.''

I started to get a bit irritated look on my face as I grabbed my Bey from out for the hole, ''Uh, I already know you're finished scanning my Bey you piece of junk. What's my ranking as a Blader over all.''

''Your skills as a Blader is-'' The machine began, which made Pyro even more excited.

''Come on, Come on, Come on.'' i winded in despair, ''I'm not getting any younger here. Hurry it up or I'll literary burn you into ash or cut you up.''

''-exactly between Average leveled, and Expert leveled Blader.'' The machine finally spat out, ''Suggestive level of practice here is Bey battling against an Average leveled Blader until you get a bit stronger.

I didn't know how to react to that, but I decided to try and calm down before I lose my temper ''WHAT?'' I yelled out in anger as his entire body was now being surrounded with flames. ''How is that even possible you bucket of bolts?''

Well apparently keeping my cool was out of the question now as I then formed a red fire-ball in my right hand, ''Turn to ash you worthless piece of junk.''

''Fire alert, fire alert, fire alert.'' the machine yelled in distress from its microphone while glowing red, ''Danger, danger. I will extinguish the flames.'' It yelled out as a strong jet of water suddenly came out of the hole and hit me

''Are you serious?'' I yelled out in irritation/shock as his flames were then extinguished, he was then lifted into the air and into the sky.

''I'll be back,'' I yelled out as he was then sent flying into the sky and out of the Bey Park. ''And the second I do I'll destroy you make no mistakeeee.''

''Beep, Beep. Have a nice day sir, and I look forward to you visiting our wonderful Bey Park again.'' The machine said calmly as it went back down into the stadium.

-MFB-

**Jester's POV**

High up in the sky I was flying over the city trying to find the new Bey Park that has just been opened up.

''Whoohoo.'' I screamed out while flewing through the air while holding a circular radar, ''Haha,haha,haha,haha this planet is totally awesome! Now according to my radar I should be a few blocks away from this Bey Park. Hehe''

Then I saw a moving yellow dot on his radar that was moving up into the air.

''Now what's this? My radar is picking up something moving away from some other Bey Park and through the air.'' I asked in confusion as he heard a faint noise,''He-he, now how is that even possible, and what's making that noise?''

I slowed down my speed to look around to see who was making that noise while not being bothered by the strong force of wind blowing against my face as I listen carefully. ''AAAHHHHH.'' A voice from below yelled.

I immediately looked down to see someone or something coming directly towards him. ''WHO _or_ WHAT in the world is th-'' I yelled in astonishment as he saw a boy coming towards him, ''Ha-ha, you can't be serious?''

**BAAM**

I was struck in the stomach by a golden horn and soaking wet kid in my stomach mouth causing the wind to get blown out of me as both of us began to fall, to the ground below them.

''AHHH.'' The kid screamed in panic. ''Somebody help me.'' he yelled in shock while he had his arms wrapped around my leg.

I was trying to flap his wings, but couldn't because of the extra weight. ''Let go of me kid, or we're both going to die.''

''Oh so it's perfectly fine if I die, and you live!'' He yelled back in anger/panic. ''Why can't things ever go my wayyyyy?'' he screamed out causing me to get annoyed.

_'Oh great I'm going to die here, and I've only been in this city for 5 minutes. He-he' I_ was thinking to himself thinking that this was my last few moments of life until he got an idea as his stomach mouth then started to open.

The boy stared at me in confusion, ''What in the world is that?''

My stomach mouth ans began to show a purplish-black orb in it, ''Just stay close to me you wimp. Hehe.'' I snickered deciding to take the brat with me as well. ''This is going to be a bumpy ride.''

We were both surrounded with purplish-black aura that was now being released from my stomach mouth, then both of us vanished in thin air leaving no trace of our existence.

-MFB-

**Author's**** POV**

In another neighborhood in the city at another Bey Park that has only had two Bey Stadiums, stands where people could sit, and a ledge where Blader DJ commentated; a bully and some kid were in the Bey Park while the bully was trying to get some kid to Bey Battle him.

''Come on you little wimp, battle me.'' A rather big orange skinned alien boy who had a big swirl where his head should, orange eyes. He wore blue shorts with a brown belt that had his launcher attached to it and red shoes.

A small green colored boy, with dark-green hair, and yellow eyes was wearing sapphire pants back away from the bully slowly. ''I-I said no, I don't want to battle with you.''

The bully grinned, ''Well that's too bad, because you're going to battle with me rather you like it or not.'' He exclaimed as he pulled his blue launcher and his puple colored Bey out.

''No go away.'' The green boy exclaimed while obviously sounding scared as the bully attached his Bey to the bottom of his launcher. ''I want to have a fun Bey battle.''

''3...2...1...'' The bully started to count down too about to launch his Bey at the poor kid.

''Someone help me.'' the kid yelled out in fear while walking backwards slowly with his eyes closed.

''Let it ri-'' the bully yelled out while he began to rip his ripcord from out of his launcher, ''OW.''

He then opened his eyes in confusion to see Pyro and Jester laying on top of the bully, ''Um, well it's been nice, but I have to run for my life.'' The kid yelled out as he ran out of the stadium.

''Stop right there you little weakling.'' The bully demanded in irritation as he tried to get off the floor, ''Get OFF of me whoever you two are.''

Pyro was looking around in astonishment, ''How'd we get here?'' He asked while turning towards Jester, who was still sitting on top of the bully.

Jester dusted himself off, before responding, ''You see little boy, when the mouth on my stomach opens it releases a purple-darkish orb in between the fangs, that gives me the power to teleport me or anyone else out of a certain place, and into a different one.''

''Wow, that's pretty sweet stranger.'' Pyro responded with a small grin, until the bully forced his way up causing him to fall in the stadium while Jester jumped off him just in time. ''Hey.'' Pyro yelled in total anger with his body heat starting to get hotter.

''Haha, haha, haha. What's wrong you can't take be thrown like a rag doll?'' Jester asked while laughing his brains out, ''Well..it was sure fun to watch, ha-ha, ha-ha.''

''Shut up you Hyena!'' The bully demanded, but Jester didn't stop, ''Now because of you two losers; I missed out on my chance for practice.'' He literally yelled out.

''Practice huh?'' Pyro asked as he jumped out of the stadium, ''Then why don't you try to Bey Battle with me.'' He asked seriously as a blue launcher suddenly came from out of the black hole on the palm of his hand in a dim yellow light, then attached his Bey to the bottom of it.

''Me battle a punk like you? Don't make me laugh, but it could give me a little warm up.'' The bully said with a grin as, he re attached his Bey that had a purple Energy Ring on it to his launcher, and then faced his opponent.

''Ha-ha, Ha-ha, ha-ha. This should be a pretty interesting battle.'' Jester started to laugh again while holding his stomach mouth, _'Just try to make it worthwhile one OK guys?'_

''3...2...1...'' All three of the aliens were saying simultaneously

''Let it Rip.'' Both Pyro and the Bully yelled out as they launched their Bey's into Battle.

''Go, Earth Eagle!'' The bully shouted with his arm out.

''Go now my Flame Wolf.'' Pyro shouted in response.

Eagle started circling the Stadium while Wolf went to the center and waited.

''What is that little kid up too?'' Jester asked a bit confusingly, ''Is he trying to make this a battle of pure Stamina or something?''

''Hmp, like that'll work!'' The bully shouted, ''Go, Eagle!''

Eagle raced towards Wolf, then smashed into it with great force causing it to get sent flying backwards, but it landed perfectly on its Performance Tip while spinning as if nothing had a happened.

''That's not going to cut, I'm afraid.'' Pyro said with a smirk while snickering a bit, ''My Flame Wolf has impressive survival and Balance capabilities, an attack of that level won't do a thing!''

The bully scowled for a moment, ''The battle has just begun you little insect.'' The bully let out as his Bey raced towards Wolf at top speed.

''_Useless._'' Pyro was thinking with a grin.

Eagle started to attack Wolf from the front multiple times repeatedly while causing it to get pushed back in the process with its Fusion Wheel slightly tilted.

''I get it now, the Bey this kid has is Flame Wolf 135EWD.'' Jester was thinking with a grin while the reflection of the two Bey's were on both his eyes. ''_The_ _Eternal Wide Defense Performance Tip spins completely freely at the center allowing the Bey to take the full force of an opponent's attack while being able to_ _keeps its balance stable_.''

''How pointless.'' Pyro exclaimed with a grin as Eagle separated from Wolf as its attacks weren't doing that much damage, ''Just give up.''

''Guah, hit em right now.'' The bully yelled out in anger as Eagle raced towards Wolf again while leaving a trail of purple aura in its path.

''Very well if you continue this Bey Battle, then show me all of your power.'' Pyro suggested, ''Because its not going to be much of victory if I win without you putting up a good fight.'' He then held his right arm out, ''Wolf; Heat Armor.''

Wolf started to glow bright orange, while looking like it was now being surrounded with intense heat, then raced towards Eagle to intercept it.

The bully looked a bit surprised, ''I don't care what trick you just did, but it's not going to stop me.'' He shouted

The two Beys collided with each other, with ether one of them not giving an inch, but it wasn't a forceful clash at all, since both of their Beys were just Stamina-Types.

''Yawn, how boring.'' Jester said totally uninterested in the Bey Battle at the time while his eyes were half-opened.

''Well clown boy,'' Pyro said in excitement. ''This outta wake you up big time!''

''Huh?'' Both Jester and the Bully exclaimed as Wolf's flames started surrounding it started to get more intense while letting out a slight wave of heat.

The heat waves were now consuming the entire Bey Park while effecting Jester and the Bully and even Eagle as it started to back off while wobbling a bit.

''Hu,hu,hu.'' The bully moaned in exhaustion while he was sweating a lot, ''It's so hot, how is your Bey creating this intense heat''

''Ha-ha,ha-ha, is this even allowed in tournaments,'' Jester asked as he fell to his butt while waving his hand. ''because I'm about to collapse from heat exhaustion!''

''Hehe, time to turn up the heat and put an end to this Bey Battle,'' Pyro sneered as Wolf started to crank up the heat with steam was coming out from the Performance Tip. ''And telling by all your sweating you weren't last even two minutes in this heat.''

The bully was starting to look a bit drowsy as he fell to his knees, because of his heat exhaustion ''I can't take this anymore.''

''Hehe as the saying goes, if you can't take the heat, get out of the Bey Stadium.'' Pyro said with a grin looking unaffected by the heat, ''Soon the heat will sap your Beyblade's energy completly...but it won't go to waste.''

Wolf's glowing was starting to glow even brighter as fractions of Eagle's Fusion Wheel started to melt off and boil as they hit the stadium floor.

''Crank up the heat even more to the very max Wolf.'' Pyro demanded while his crimson eyes suddenly turned wild, ''Show them how deadly heat can really be.''

An orange-colored Wolf appeared from out of the Flame Wolf Bey letting out a howl as in increased its Heat Waves even further as a purple Eagle appeared out of the Earth Eagle Bey laying flat on the stadium floor almost motionless.

Jester was fanning his face with his two wings while laying on his stomach, ''Hehe this is getting ridiculous, could someone just hurry and win this thing before I die from this intense heat?''

''Don't worry I'll end this right here, because my Bey has a few more tricks up its sleeves,'' Pyro let out with his eyes burning with determination, ''Special Move;'' He began with his arm out.

''Huh, a Special Move?'' Both Jester and the bully let out in surprise as Wolf's spin rotation started increase gradually.

''Burning Destruction Strike.'' Pyro yelled out as Wolf glowing got even brighter as it was now lighting up the entire Bey Stadium with red light, ''Now finish it.''

Wolf started to charge towards Eagle with extreme speed while leaving a trail of red energy while moving through the Heat Wave that was still going on, but it seemed like the Heat Wave was increasing its own power for the attack.

''This is bad I got to do something!'' The bully yelled out in distress, but it was too late for him to do anything.

Wolf smashed into Eagle with great force causing a huge pillar of orange light to appear in the Bey park that had tremendous force while engulfing both Jester and the bully in it.

Pyro laughing like no tomorrow with his arms out while standing behind the pillar of light.

* * *

**-Chapter One-**

**End**

* * *

******The adventure has begun. Two very strange and very different aliens have met each other in a one in a million chance! Could this just be pure coincidence or does fate have something in store for these two? Find out next time, on Bladers from a Distant World.**


	2. The Creeping Darkness

**I'm here with another chapter of Bladers from a Distant World!**

**Last time…**

* * *

''Crank up the heat even more to the very max Wolf.'' Pyro demanded while his crimson eyes suddenly turned wild**,** ''Show them how deadly heat can really be.''

An orange-colored Wolf suddenly appeared from out of the Flame Wolf Bey while letting out a howl as in increased its Heat Waves even further while a purple Eagle appeared out of the Earth Eagle Bey laying flat on the stadium floor almost motionless.

Jester was fanning his face with his two wings while laying on his stomach. ''Hehe hehe this is getting ridiculous, could someone just hurry and win this thing before I die from this intense heat!''

''Don't worry I'll end this right here, because my Bey has a few more tricks up its sleeves.'' Pyro let out with his eyes burning with determination, ''Special Move;'' He began with his arm out.

''Huh, a Special Move?'' Both Jester and the bully let out in surprise as Wolf's spin rotation started increase gradually.

''Burning Destruction Strike.'' Pyro yelled out as Wolf glowing went even brighter as it was now lighting up the entire Bey Stadium with red light, ''Now finish it.'' He demanded.

Wolf started to charge towards Eagle with extreme speed while leaving a trail of red energy while moving through the Heat Wave that was still going on, but it seemed like the Heat Wave was increasing its own power for the attack.

''This is bad, I got to do something!'' The bully yelled out in distress while struggling to stand up and trying to wipe the sweat from his face, but it was too late for him to do anything.

Wolf smashed into Eagle with great force causing a huge pillar of red light to appear in the Bey Park that had tremendous force while engulfing both Jester and the bully in it.

Pyro was just laughing like no tomorrow with his arms out while standing behind the pillar of light with his now even more wild eyes. ''Haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha haha.''

* * *

**And now...**

* * *

**-Chapter Two-**

**The Creeping Darkness**

* * *

**Author's POV**

On top of a large metal apartment that's close to the Bey Park where Pyro was Bey Battling; a young shadowy figure was sitting on top of it while looking at the red pillar of light coming from the Bey Park that was causing a lot of attention on the ground below.

''Looks like he's been defeated by someone.'' The dark figure exclaimed dryly as he stood up with his entire body was covered in shadows, ''How unsightly and quiet disappointing!''

''How's Vince doing?'' A male voice sounding a bit older asked from behind, the younger boy paused for a moment to regard the teenage boy calmly.

The dark figure frowned, "I don't know what happened to Vince while he as in that Bey Park over their, Blade." He replied, "But I do know he might have been defeated in Bey Battle…but by who I don't know.''

Blade sighed, as he sat down. Vince was a decent Blader with his Stamina-Type Earth Eagle Bey, but is basically slow-witted and just hammers his opponents with its Bey's big Fusion Wheel without thinking what his opponents are capable of.

''Vince always was a static character in my opinion.'' Blade sighed, while he stood back up, ''He never showed any signs of changing to a more dynamic character...I'll go see how's he's doing and what exactly happened to him.''

''No, that won't be necessary.'' The dark figure said while he stood up with his arm stretched out to the side of him.

Then teen looked confused. ''Huh, what do you mean?'' He asked, ''Someones gotta go see who exactly caused that ray of red light.''

''Yeah, but I think I should be the one to check it out.'' He replied quietly coolly, ''I want to see who defeated Vince and just how strong they this person really is.''

The dark figure jumped of the apartment building, but instead of falling he flew high in the air revealing he had two pairs of bat wings on his back as he flew towards the Bey Park at high-speed with Blade watching with his body still hidden in the shadows.

_'I feel sorry for whoever humiliated the Shadow Bladers, because that person is going to feel pain like he's never felt before.'_ Blade was thinking with a slight smile._ 'And I can only imagine what your punishment will be after everything has been taken care of Vince.'_

-MFB-

**Jester's POV**

The red beam of light slowly started to disappear revealing it left a deep,wide hole covering a large portion of the Bey Park from the inside with Jester and The bully(or Vince) were lying their unconscious.

''Ugh!'' I moaned while he slowly opened his eyes while thinking for a moment, _'The power of that Special Move was a bit overkill...even for me.'_

I was struggled to stand up on my own two feet, but as soon as I did I noticed the Bey Park I was standing was in total shambles with most of the property either destroyed or vaporized.

''Haha, haha well this can't be good!'' I grimaced for an obvious reason. _'All this damage might avoid the warranty.'_

''What happened?'' An achingly familiar voice asked from behind me.

I turned around to look at that big fat bully while he stood in bottom of the hole whose surface was strangely smooth, ''Who won?''

''Haha,I think the answer to your question is obvious to everyone except you.'' I replied with a smirk as he turned around to point at one Bey spinning in the hole, and one Bey completely motionless. ''Just look!''

''My Eagle.'' He let out in distress as he looked down at Flame Wolf spinning perfectly fine next to his Earth Eagle Bey who has completely stopped spinning.

Wolf then retreated out of the giant hole and into the hand of familiar young hot-headed blader. ''Ha, between Average and Expert leveled Blader my foot.''

''Huh?'' Me and the bully both let out as they looked up to see Pyro standing near the giant hole.

''I win, I win, I win,'' Pyro gloated with a smile while he was jumping up and down much to my disappointment ''And I've hope you've learned your lesson bully.''

Vince looked a bit agitated as he walked over and picked up his Bey. ''Yeah, I learned never to let a little brat push you around.'' he replied angrily, ''Battle me again!''

''Let me see.'' Pyro began to say while looking off into space for a while, ''Nope, I don't usually like battling losers!''

I was still looking a bit nervous as he looked around the damaged Bey Park. _'Does this kid seriously not realize all of us will get into big trouble if we don't leave this place while we have the chance?'_

Vince looked a bit annoyed as he got his launcher back out. ''Losers? Just who do you think you are anyway?''

Pyro paused of emphasis, ''Ha, if you must know...I'm the future Number 1# Blader!'' He let out while holding his Bey out, ''You're going to be seeing this face in a lot of pictures in the future!''

''Haha haha, actually I think all three of us or just you two guys are going to get your faces seen in photo's a lot today,'' I finally said while he was flapping his wings and lifted himself out of the stadium. ''When we get our mug shots taken that is once we get arrested!''

''What?'' Both the aliens before me asked as they looked at me..

I placed my hand on my forehead while letting out a long sigh while I landed next to Pyro, ''Have any of you looked at the damages your battle caused to this Bey Park?''

Pyro looked around to see the two Bey Stadiums that use to be here were now vaporized, the stands were all but destroyed, the two black screens were on the ground shattered and there as giant hole on the ground, then began to think what situation he was in right now.

''Haha haha, all of this is called vandalism encase you hadn't figured it out yet.'' I said while looking down at him as his eyes narrowed slightly, but I kept my calm demeanor, ''Vandalism of this level would get you a life sentence in jail even if it was an accident!''

''Haha, haha, well tough guy it looks like it's a bitter-sweet victory on your behalf.'' Vince said obnoxiously as he began to laugh hardly, ''I'll be seeing you when you get out of jail.''

Vince began to climb out of the hole until my voiced stopped him from going any further. ''Actually I said probably_ both_ of you two!''

''Since you were the indirect cause of this destruction, then you're also be going to jail for a long too!'' I explained with a snicker. ''Just your tough luck!''

Vince turned towards Jester with a blank look while looking totally unphased about what he heard until...''I've had it with you; clown boy.''

He then ran down the hole, and jumped up towards me as he made a fist.

''What the-'' Pyro let out in shock as he jumped a few feet away from me while I was shocked myself..or am I?

_'Haha, I can't believe I'm going to get punched!'_ I was thinking in distress as Vince got close enough to mr then extended his arm.

''This isn't going to be pretty!'' Pyro said while he turned his head around and closed his eyes.

**Pow**

He then head a loud cry with a fist making contact with something, ''OW.''

He then opened his eyes and turned towards me to see if he wasn't hurt to badly, ''Clown boy are you OK?" He asked sounding a bit worried until his eyes widen in surprise to what he was looking at.

I was grinning as usual while having my fist launched deep into Vince's big, pink stomach,_ 'Oh wait I'm not!'_ I was thinking with a grin while Vince was almost knocked out. ''I'm a lot stronger then I look.''

Pyro looked shocked for a moment.

''Let me go.'' Vince demanded trying to sound as tough, but the look of pain on his face said everything, ''Or I'll-''

''Or you'll do what?'' A voice from out of no where asked calmly, ''Embarrass the Shadow Bladers even more?''

Me and Pyro were both surprised ,''Huh?'' We both let out in confusion while we began to look around our surrounding area to see who said that, but Vince seemed to already know as he was looking really worried now.

''Uh-oh!'' Vince said suddenly while struggling to get free from me obviously worried about something as he grabbed my arm in attempt to set himself free.

Pyro turned towards Vince with a suspicious look while narrowing his eyes, ''Uh-oh, what?''

Suddenly what seemed like a dark figure moving almost too fast for anyone to see suddenly swooped past me in an instant.

Both of us looked surprise to see Vince was no longer in front of them or resting on top of my fist. ''Hahah, who did that?'' I asked totally confused even more.

''What's going on here? Where did that bully go, and who was that just now?'' Pyro was asking question frantically while I was just standing there.

''Hehe, hehe, well this is certainly a strange turn of events.'' I said with a slight grin sounding care free as ever much to this kids annoyance.

He sweat-dropped for a moment as he looked up at Jester, ''Do you take anything seriously Clown boy?'' Pyro asked, ''Because that carefree attitude is really starting to get under my skin!''

''Well while I'm Bey battle I do like to go-!'' I began to say until I stopped because I heard something for a far, ''Did you hear that kid?''

''Hear what?'' Pyro asked a bit agitated for some reason, ''I don't hear anything clown boy!''

I closed my eyes and heard some sort of beeping, no ringing sound that was going off multiple times in some sort of pattern with his enhanced hearing and the sound was getting closer to their location.

It sounded like they were many of the same sounds, then it dawned on me, the sounds were sirens, more specifically...police sirens.

I opened my eyes as they widen with surprise, the effects of that Burning Destruction Strike Special Move must have immediately caught the attention of many people nearby including the police!

I began to snicker uncontrollably and a bit nervously,because that's what I usually do at times like this.

''What are snickering about?'' Pyro asked loudly with a vain popping out of his head, ''And what am I suppose to be hearing anyway?''

I stopped snickering after that, ''I think we should be leaving now!'' I finally said while preparing his wings for flight.

''Why should we?'' The hot-headed alien replied with irritation while crossing his arms, ''What's the harm of staying here a little longer clown boy?''

I sweat-dropped with an uncomfortable smile realizing that this kid was really stubborn. ''Just do as I say, OK?''

''Just who do you think you are you in competent clown?'' Pyro asked as the temperature of his body started to go higher, ''No one tells me what to do; do you hear me? No one and-'' He continued.

Then suddenly a light green cube-like force field appeared around the entire Bey Park in a split second much to Pyro's, but not to my surprise for obvious reasons as his eyes were wide with shock with me realizing he's finally figured it out.

I crossed mt arms and looked down at him with a smirk, ''That's why I said we should leave. You're not very bright are you kid?''

''ATTENTION!'' An incredibly loud voice that came from the outside of the Bey Park, ''We have this place surrounded. Escape is impossible so whoever is in there come out with your hands up in the next twenty-five seconds!''

Pyro grimaced with a frown while the temperature of his body started to get even hotter. ''How are we going to get out of here Clown boy?''

''Hah hah, well flying is definitely out of the option right now,'' I laughed with my knee's slightly bent while pointing up to the force field. ''But there is another way of getting us out of here.''

Pyro's body started to cool off a little as he grabbed my hand with both of his, ''Well what is? Hurry up and tell me or just do it before we get arrested.''

I sighed for a moment while the mouth on my stomach started to open with a purplish-black orb in it, ''This little ability happened to save both our lives a few minutes ago...I find it hard to believe that you forgot about this already.''

Pyro glared at me while we were both surrounded with purplish-dark aura as we were teleported out of the destroyed Bey Park to some other random location in the city.

-MFB-

**Vince's POV**

In an abounded black metal ware house somewhere in the city that had four black Bey Stadiums in each corner and barely any lights and multiple barrels.

I was kneeling down towards the same dark figure from before, ''I'm so sorry.'' I said in a weak tone.

''So you were defeated by this little kid with a Wolf Beyblade... while being handled like you were a third class blader with a second-rate bey!'' The Dark figure asked in a frightening tone while being in the shadows.

I didn't like where this conversation was going one bit, but decided to keep quiet.

''So you decided to try to beat up this kid and his friend who was with him...'' The figure paused for a moment sounding like he was closer to me, ''but instead you were the one who got beat up, is that basically what you're telling me?''

I nodded slowly looking a bit frightened while I glanced around the where house trying to see if I could find where he was until I heard footsteps coming my way.

''You bring shame to the Shadow Warriors you know that?'' The figure asked sounding even closer and more serious than the last time, ''And for that you must be punished I'm afraid.''

A rather large black colored Bey Stadium appeared in front of me. ''No please, I'm sorry. I'll do anything.''

''Begging is so unbecoming of a Blader and quiet disgraceful!'' The dark figure said sounding slightly agitated while sounding also calm at the same time, ''Now ready your Bey!''

I got up off the floor, got my Bey out and attached it to my launcher. ''Y-you ready?''

There was slight silence for a moment for the figure finally replied. ''Yes, let's begin the countdown!''

''3...''

''2...''

''1...''

''Let it Rip.'' The figure yelled while launching some sort of Bey that had a black Fusion Wheel and Energy Ring and a white Performance Tip and Spin Track with two wings on it into the stadium.

_'So fast.' _I thought, ''Let it rip.'' I finally yelled while launching my Bey into battle, _'The boss must of have launched his Bey with more power to give it more spin rotation!'_

Earth Eagle circled around the Stadium while the black Bey smashed into it with relatively great force causing an explosion of grey dust to appear before it turned yellow and stultified while Eagle was then sent flying into the air and landed on the side of the Stadium.

''Uh, so strong!'' I commented in shock while the opposing Bey repeatedly attacked his Bey over and over, _'I can't just stand here and do nothing, but Bey is still damaged become some of its pieces were melted off because of that rotten brat!'_

''How boring.'' The dark figure said of no where, ''Show me all of your power.''

''Eagle.'' I shouted, ''Time to show the boss our power!''

Eagle got away from the mirage of attacks being caused by the strange black Bey by racing towards the edge of the Stadium, ''Here I go, I don't know if you'll be able to withstand the strain of using this technique.''

Then to raced towards the black Bey while pulsing with purple light while a purple eagle appeared out of the Bey and started spin rapidly creating a light-purple tornado.

''Special Move; Metal Wing Slam.'' I yelled with one of my arms out while the tornado started to get disrupted slightly while the steady flow going out of whack.

My Bey smashed into the Black Bey with all its might cause a small explosion of dust to fill the where house causing me to cover his face with his arms while hoping my Special move did at least some damage, but I noticed tiny fragments scattered across the stadium floor.

''Nice try!'' The dark figure called back as the dust started to clear revealing Eagle was stuck on top of the black and white Bey's Energy Ring while looking a bit shattered, ''That attack didn't nearly have enough power to do any damage to my Bey!''

_'Uh oh!' _I was thinking as a gale of wind appeared out in the Stadium and twisted around the dark figure's body which caused me to flinch while taking a step back.

''You had your turn now its mine, Special Move!'' The Dark figure began to say while his own Bey was now being surrounded with intense black aura while letting of some intense energy.

All that could be heard from the warehouse was a cry for help along with one loud high-pitched hissing sound.

* * *

**-Chapter Two-**

**End**

* * *

**Jester and Pyro have nearly escaped from being sent to jail for a very long time thanks to Jester's abilities, but what new dangers await them and just who are these Shadow Bladers and this Dark Figure who has appeared out of no where? Find out, next time, on Bladers from a Distant World!**


	3. An Unexpected Meeting

**I'm here with another chapter of Bladers from a Distant World!**

**Last time…**

* * *

''3...''

''2...''

''1...''

''Let it Rip.'' The figure yelled while launching some sort of Bey that had a black Fusion Wheel and Energy Ring and a white Performance Tip and Spin Track with two wings on it into the stadium.

_'So fast.'_ I thought, ''Let it rip.'' I finally yelled while launching my Bey into battle, '_The boss must of have launched his Bey with more power to give it more spin rotation!'_

Earth Eagle circled around the Stadium while the black Bey smashed into it with relatively great force causing an explosion of grey dust to appear before it turned yellow and stultified while Eagle was then sent flying into the air and landed on the side of the Stadium.

''Uh, so strong!'' I commented in shock while the opposing Bey repeatedly attacked his Bey over and over, 'I can't just stand here and do nothing, but Bey is still damaged become some of its pieces were melted off because of that rotten brat!'

''How boring.'' The dark figure said of no where, ''Show me all of your power.''

''Eagle.'' I shouted, ''Time to show the boss our power!''

Eagle got away from the mirage of attacks being caused by the strange black Bey by racing towards the edge of the Stadium, ''Here I go, I don't know if you'll be able to withstand the strain of using this technique.''

Then to raced towards the black Bey while pulsing with purple light while a purple eagle appeared out of the Bey and started spin rapidly creating a light-purple tornado.

''Special Move; Metal Wing Slam.'' I yelled with one of my arms out while the tornado started to get disrupted slightly while the steady flow going out of whack.

My Bey smashed into the Black Bey with all its might cause a small explosion of dust to fill the where house causing me to cover his face with his arms while hoping my Special move did at least some damage, but I noticed tiny fragments scattered across the stadium floor.

''Nice try!'' The dark figure called back as the dust started to clear revealing Eagle was stuck on top of the black and white Bey's Energy Ring while looking a bit shattered, ''That attack didn't nearly have enough power to do any damage to my Bey!''

_'Uh oh!'_ I was thinking as a gale of wind appeared out in the Stadium and twisted around the dark figure's body which caused me to flinch while taking a step back.

''You had your turn now its mine, Special Move!'' The Dark figure began to say while his own Bey was now being surrounded with intense black aura while letting of some intense energy.

All that could be heard from the warehouse was a cry for help along with one loud high-pitched hissing sound.

* * *

**And now...**

* * *

**-Chapter Three-**

**An Unexpected Meeting**

* * *

**Pyro's POV**

A rather large purplish-black ring suddenly appeared on the surface of the sidewalk while letting off a faint stream of unnatural power while being filled with purple energy.

Then suddenly we came from out of the circle while still glowing purplish-black, and the two aliens who were coming from the circle were none other than me and Jester.

The circle then disappeared from underneath us as soon as we were completely out of it, which caused our odd glowing to stop immediately after that happened.

It only toke me moments to realize that were were no longer in the Bey Park, which means I'm not in any danger of being arrested and sent to the jail for a rather long time.

''Sweet!'' I let out in relief with a huge grin, ''We somehow managed to out run the long arm of the law, clown boy!''

''Haha,that's great kid, but can you keep it down?'' Jester asked with a grin of his own probably knowing they have nothing else to worry , ''Oh, and one more thing...can you let go of my hand now?''

I looked down and noticed he was still holding on to his hand with both of mine which made me a bit embarrassed as I quickly let go, ''Um,um sorry about that I didn't notice because I- well- um!'' I began to stutter, ''Well anyway what part of the City did you teleport us too anyway?''

He shrugged his shoulders. ''I don't know!'' He replied looking across the steel streets, ''Heh, heh, I've been here for all of fifteen minutes after all...if I try an teleport somewhere while I'm in an unfamiliar place, there no telling where I'll end up!''

''So in other words we're completely lost, huh?'' I replied back in slight irritation, but couldn't be to mad at him since he did save my life and helped me escape from being arrested.

Jester snickered, ''Basically yes.'' He replied back while thinking a little._  
_

_'Oh great my mom's going to kill me!'_ I frowned, ''Now what are we suppose to do clown?''

''Here's an idea, turn around...'' Jester began to say with a grin while rotating one of his fingers, ''Then look at the City Map to find out where we are.''

My eyes widen while turning around to have a large blue holographic map of the city staring him in the face, ''Well, that will work.'' I replied. ''Let me see, we're on Street 205 that's exactly one mile away from that Bey Park.''

''Hey, clown boy there's a food place not too far from here! Want to get some to eat?'' I asked turning towards Jester, ''I haven't eaten in while so I'm starving.''

''Yeah, OK that sounds like it'll be a blast. Heh, heh, heh, heh.'' He replied while beginning to laugh like a mad man once more causing which caused me to sweat-drop, ''We might see someone you know after all.''

I looked at the black dots on the palms. _'Then after that I could bring to a Bey shop for repairs on my poor Wolf.'_

In retrospect maybe powering up my Burning Destruction Strike Special to that level wasn't my best or brightest idea I ever had!

''OK, let's go.'' Jester exclaimed with an excited grin while walking along the sidewalk with me, ''I can't wait to see what food they have their!''

This time I grinned, ''You going to find out soon enough since you're paying for everything!'' I whispered.

-MFB-

Later in a rather large restaurant that had steel floors, walls and ceilings, orbs of light floating close to the ceiling, mechanical chairs and tables and a snack bar that had a wide variety of food to choose from.

**Chris's POV**

The door suddenly opened with a small green haired boy walking through it while facing the other way with his head down.

Then suddenly a purple skinned, oval-shaped headed, blue-eyed waitress wearing a long white skirt and shirt came to the boy while riding a hover board, ''Hello, little boy!'' The waitress said, ''Are you here to order something?''

''Um, I guess I'm here to order something.'' I responded in a hushed tone as I turned around, ''Does this place sell Gorgonzola Cheese Milkshakes?'' I asked slowly.

''Well as a matter of fact we do; they cost $3.99 and are our most popular products we sell.'' The waitress replied, ''Please take a seat I'll your order shortly.'' She explained while hovering towards the food stands.

I looked around to see many people seated in their chairs enjoying their food, drinks or other products this store sold here, before taking my seat to a nearby chair thinking about what happened in that Bey Park.

I was just trying to improve my Beyblading skills with three of my friends, but things toke an unsuspected turn as a rather strong blader from the from a well-known Bey Gang suddenly challenged all four of us to a Battle

That bully had some monster strength as he defeated all three of my friends in a handicap battle with no problem and stole their Beys causing them to run away from the scene.

And just when it seemed like I would he would no choice but to battle him next; two weird aliens suddenly appeared above him and flattened him.

That's when I decided to run away before he could recover, but not too long after I fled I saw a red pillar of light appear from out of that area. What exactly happened there and who were those two weird guys?

I was so deep in thought he didn't notice the waitress hovering next to me with a glass of Gorgonzola cheese milkshake in it, ''Here you go Hon.'' The waitress said with a smirk putting the Milkshake on the table.

''Um, thank you.'' I replied shyly,_ 'I should stop worrying about it. Whoever those guys were at that Bey Park really doesn't matter there's no chance I'll ever see them again.' _I thought while reaching for my milkshake until I heard the door bell ring.

''Hah, hah, hah, so is this the place kid,'' A voice from behind asked while laughing a lot, ''Because I'm starving!''

''Let me see...Yes clown boy...,'' A younger voice responded in irritation. ''And stop laughing so much!''

I turned my head around in total shock to see the same to people from the Bey Park standing right beside me, ''You can't be serious.''

Pyro turned his head towards the boy a bit surprised at first, ''Hey, I know you.'' He said a bit loudly causing most of the people in the restaurant to stare at me, ''You're that kid from that Bey Park aren't ya?''

''Yeah, nice to see you again. Heh, heh.'' Jester added in with a smile as both walked over to me and sat down in different chairs next to me, ''What's your name?''

''Um, hi!'' I responded shyly with his hand up, ''My name is, Chris and how exactly did you two get here so fast and who exactly are you people?''

''Well my name's Jester William.'' He grinned for a moment while looking around the restaurant_._

''And my name is Pyro Zoltin.'' He said with a smirk while grabbing my Milk Shake that was sitting on the table, ''A Gorgonzola Cheese milkshake my favorite.''

''Hey, can you please give that back to me?'' I demanded softly while sinking into his seat, ''I did pay for that Milkshake after all!''

''Let me see...no!'' He responded back as he guzzled down the Milkshake quickly, ''Buy another one kid!''

I frowned with a slightly sad look, _'That wasn't very nice!'_

The one named Jester looked at us for a while then let out a sighed ''I'll buy you a new milkshake OK?'' He cut in while getting up off of his seat, ''Is there anything you want Pyro?''

''Yeah, get me a red chili peppered flavored ice cream, I do like Spicy foods after all.'' Pyro said with an arrogant smile causing Jester to sigh as he left the table, ''What a nice guy!''

_'Which is more than I can say about you!'_ I was thinking as his eyes narrowed towards Pyro, ''So um, are you a Blader?''

''Well not that's it's any of your business, but I am.'' The hotheaded alien responded slowly, ''My Bey is Flame Wolf; a Stamina Type and what about you?''

''Um, yeah here's my Bey.'' I began to say while digging in his pockets until I got out a strange blue colored Bey, ''Its call Hydro Sagittario C145 S; a Stamina Type as well.''

Pyro looked a bit impressed for a moment, ''So can I ask you something?''

I looked a bit nervous almost knowing that something serious was going to be asked, ''Um, yeah sure just make it quick.''

''Just who and what are the Shadow Bladers?''

-MFB-

**Author's POV**

Back in the abounded where house Vince was lying their unconscious with his Bey practically torn to ribbons.

''Vince, who was known as ''The Destroyer'' was taken down so easily.'' The shadowy figure said calmly while his Bey retreated back to his hand, ''Oh and you can come out now Blade!''

Suddenly Blade started to come from out of the ground in the shadows almost like he had no solid body what so ever, ''That performance sure didn't take you to long for you end did it?''

''Well it was just only Vince after all!'' The shadowy figure responded, ''How long have you been hiding their anyway Blade?''

''I've been here the entire time, just didn't want to disturb you.'' Blade replied back in calm tone while his body were covered with shadows, ''Have you ever thought about adding more light to this place I can barely see my hand?''

''I believe the darkness is a fitting thing for a Bey Gang named the Shadow Bladers!'' The shadowy figure responded, ''Where exactly have you been I expected you to be back before I came back?''

Blade seemed to have smiled for a moment, ''I was just doing observation on that Blader who defeated Vince.''

''Is that so?'' The shadowy replied sounding a bit closer the he was before, ''Then how about you show his some special hospitality?''

''Hmp, it would be my pleasure.'' He replied, ''And I will assure you I won't fail in putting him in his place, make no mistake!''

He then phased back into the ground disappearing completely.

All that could be heard his laughing from the shadowy figure, _'Things seem to have gotten a lot more interesting!'_ He was thinking while his glowing red eyes were suddenly revealed through the darkness, _'Now let's see how this kid does against Blade as his opponent.'_

-MFB-

**Pyro's POV**

Chris's eyes widen looking a bit surprised at the question Pyro had just asked for some unknown reason.

''Um...you don't live around this part of the city, do you?'' He asked from out of the open.

A blue question mark suddenly appeared over the hot-headed alien boys head while he began to glance around the restaurant for no reason at all; the young boys sudden question was just about enough to make anyone confused.

I grimaced,I was asking this kid Chris about these Shadow Bladers...but it sounds like whoever they were; they only reside on this part of the City.

I was frowning, the name ''Shadow Bladers'' was ringing in my head like a bell with full awareness on what he heard back in that Bey Park. What seemed like a swift black blur that toke that bully away from there had him curious...who exactly was that thing and what species of alien was it?

It wasn't like any type of alien I've seen in my lifetime! Well of course I didn't even get so much as a glance at that things face.

I quietly glanced across the table, staring down at Chris while trying to keep his cool and look as calm as possible. Not wanting to scare this kid off with his hot-headed temper like I always do with everybody I meet. I toke a deep breath trying not to lose his composure as Jester suddenly came flying back to the table.

This Jester character was certainly an odd ball with the worst timing in my case.

''Pyro, Chris.'' Both the young boys heard from him while he was holding an Ice cream cone and Milkshake in his hands, ''Hahaha, I've got the food you two wanted.''

''You two are truly one in a million you know that?!'' Chris pointed out with a faint smile, ''It's hard meeting guys like you now a days!''

''Thank you.'' Jester replied back with his usual grin, ''Oh and here's your Gorgonzola Milkshake Chris and your Red Chilli Peppered Ice cream Pyro.''

The two aliens blinked with uncertainty, but it didn't take long for me to take the red ice cream cone that had a pepper on top and Chris with his cheesy milkshake, with Jester holding his grin, ''Heh, heh, heh, heh, I hope you enjoy yourselves...because both of you going to pay me back for the money I spent!''

Turning to face each other, mw and Chris didn't seem to hear the last part of that. They were to focused on eating their treats that they just got.

_'This is pretty good.' _I was thinking while licking his ice cream.

''What were you two talking about anyway?'' Jester was asking as he sat back down on his chair in-between the two. A bit curious to what conversation they were having while he was gone. Of course he didn't think they were talking about anything personal since they just meet. Was the conversation about those ''Shadow Bladers?''

This reason was all the more reason for Jester to ask, because he wanted to who these guys were and just who was that person back in the Bey Park that toke that bully away.

''For your information Clown bo- Jester!'' I corrected himself before continuing, ''We're talking about these Shadow Bladers people...now Chris can you please continue your answer to my question before I lose my temper?''

Jester grinned as usual while watching Chris gulped down his cheese milkshake, ''Heh, heh, heh, hehe,yes I too would like to hear who these people are too.''

Chris finished his milkshake then gave them a long stare.

''Very well...since you want to know so badly...'' He replied softly, ''Then I'll tell you.''

''Thank you!'' Jester responded immediately.

I didn't say any words of gratitude while letting out a big yawn instead waiting impatiently for him to explain everything he wanted to know from him.

''Well, you see Jester and Pyro, the Shadow Bladers are an élite Bey Gang who's practically the toughest one in the City.'' He said aloud with his arm crossed, ''That Blader back in that Bey Park is part of the gang you see!''

You know in hindsight maybe he should have just told them this when I first asked, because there might be a lot of questions asked during his explaining everything out.

_'That bully was a part of that Bey Gang? Well that weakling sure didn't seem that strong to me!'_ I was thinking feeling a bit angry with my body temperature rising up for some reason with Jester wanting to know more.

''Heh, heh, so who's their leader, he or she must be really strong?'' He was suggesting with a huge grin.

Chris grimaced, while trying to think on the words to reply to this Jester, but he really can't give a very good or complete answer to it, but by the looks of it these two wouldn't leave him alone until he told them.

He sat there for a little while, while suddenly taking a side glance at the window for some reason, because he thought there was somebody out there.

Chris frowned for some reason pulling himself together thinking it wasn't safe for any of them now.

''Well the thing is guys.'' Chris spoke in a more broad voice, losing that shy and helpless look that was usually implanted on his face. It felt a little strange for him to speak up like this, but he like the feel of it.

Both the two aliens blinked impatiently, especially me was losing his patience with his expression starting to turn sour while responding to him.

''Would you just hurry up and spit it out already?'' He asked in considerably, ''I don't have all day here you know!''

Jester let out a long sigh while Chris frowned before responding, ''Nobody knows who the leader of the Shadow Bladers are!''

''What?'' They both replied confusingly, ''What did you mean you don't know who their leader is?''

Chris sunk down in his chair for a moment, ''You see this gang operates in the Shadows; a fitting thing for a Bey Gang named the Shadow Bladers!'' He paused for a moment, ''Anyway, their leader is so secretive the closes his own followers even get to knowing his first name!''

''So basically no one knows who this guy looks like?'' Jester asked with a blank expression.

''Well there is one person who claims to know his true identity...his second in command to be more exact!'' Chris responded under his breath, ''He goes by the name of...Blade.''

Before they could respond a Black TV screen appeared in the front of the restaurant turning on automatically.

''Breaking News!'' A orange skinned reporter with cylinder shaped head that had two antenna's on top appeared on the screen.

''Breaking news, what could it be I wonder, Hah, hah?'' Jester asked with a grinned, ''I heard that news travels incredibly fast around this part of the town.''

The news man suddenly appeared behind a very familiar area.

''There has been vandalism to this poor Bey Park.'' The reporter was saying through his mic while walking close the hole, ''Not only damages to the Bey Park itself, but to the ground as well.''

Chris looked a bit surprised noticing that was the same Bey Park he was at not too long ago with me feeling nervous for obvious reasons.

''The vandal to this crime has not been found yet..., because he or she escaped under mysterious circumstances.'' The reporter let everyone watching know, ''but the investigator do have a few clues to who might have done this.''

I had my head hanging down while looking a bit nervous to the news I was hearing off of TV.

''The hole found at the crime scene indicates large amounts of heat, concluding that this was done by a Bey that controls heat or fire,'' The reporter exclaimed causing everyone in the restaurant to mumble a bit while I sank down in my chair.

''But we also have reason to believe that the vandal had an accomplice in escaping from the area.''

Jester eyes suddenly widening in surprise while Chris was looking at both of them suspiciously wanting to know why are they so worried out something like that?

''The entire area was impossible to escape from, so investigators believe that this accomplice has the of ability of teleportation.'' The reporter announced while Jester laugh nervously, ''The strange thing is no inhabitants in this city has teleportation abilities...so we believe this accomplice to be someone who just arrived here!''

''Hahahahahaha.'' He laughed while placing his hand over his stomach-mouth gently, ''Pyro, I think we should go now!''

I looked up at Jester, then nodded in agreement while we stood up and began to walk towards the exit of the restaurant with me wanting to go home more than ever.

Chris looked at both of us leaving, then began to chase after them, ''Hey, wait where ya going?''

All three of them exited the door at the same time much to our dismay while they stood facing each other.

''Yeah, is there something you want?'' I asked with his arms crossed shooting a glare write a Chris who looked a bit happy.

''Could one of you please Bey Battle me, pretty please?'' He asked with a grin.

We looked at Chris for a moment in confusion to why he asked one of them to Bey Battle all of a sudden.

''Why should we waste our time Bey Battling against you?'' I asked in an irritated tone, ''And you kind of owe us for saving you from that big pink loser!'' He reminded Chris.

''Yeah, I know, but I haven't had a fun Bey Battle all day and I would like to have one now.'' He replied with a warm smile and sparkling eyes, much to my disgust, ''How about you Jester?'

''Hmmm?'' He mumbled back to him, ''Well it would be good to battle someone normal once in a while so yes I accept your challenge!''

I looked became angry, ''OK, first where are you going to have this Bey Battle...?'' I started off, ''Second of all, why did you accept his challenge in this first place...?'' I said while he pointed his finger at Chris, ''And finally where's your Bey and launcher at?''

Jester just sighed apparently getting a annoyed with me, but was mostly calm like always, ''First of all there's a Bey Stadium a few blocks that way!'' He replied pointing to his right, ''Second off all, I'm a nice guy and I would like to have fun battle.'' He answered with a slight grin for some reason, ''And finally...''

The mouth on his stomach suddenly started to open with a purplish-dark orb of energy in it, while putting his hand into it.

''Huh?'' Both me and Chris said in astonishment, ''What are you doing?'' I asked

Jester then pulled out his hand to now be holding a red, yellow, orange launcher, and a blue Bey with a dense metal Fusion Wheel that has edges on the bottom.

''Ha ha ha ha, meet my Bey.'' Jester insisted holding it the front of both of his alien friends, ''It's called Celestial Fang, and the constellation it comes from is Draco!''

The face bolt showed a picture of a white Chinese Dragon.

Jester had a huge grin and slightly crazed eyes until he looked up into the sky for some reason apparently looking for something

-MFB-

**Author's POV**

Back on Earth where Battle Bladers has now ended.

''Kyoya!" Benkei shouted as he rushed to give them a hug, but Kyoya blocked him off-putting a hand to his face.

"Get a grip!" Kyoya spoke. Everyone laughed at this sight.

''You truly did well Ginga.'' Ryo said from behind causing Ginga to turn around, ''because you worked so hard all your friends spirits became one for the fist time!'' he continued with a smile, "I'm very proud of you." He finished while kneeling down towards his son.

''Thank you dad.'' Ginga replied while blushing slightly, ''but dad Pegasus has, Pegasus has...disappeared.''

Ryo was really shocked to hear that, while Ryuga picked up his badly damaged Lightning L-Drago of the ground then began to walk away without turning back.

''Whaaat!'' Everyone except for Ryo exclaimed simultaneously in surprise.

''Pegasus, disappeared?'' Kenta said astonished.

Ryo crossed his arms and closed his eyes, ''I'm afraid so, in the final battle with L-Drago...Pegasus mus have fought so hard it that is must have use up all the power that is possessed.'' He explained with everyone staring at him.

''In order to win against the dark force; Pegasus had the use of everyone's powers, but it kept fighting pasts its limits...Just don't worry about it right now...Ginga.'' He said with a smile, ''Once it has rested his wings somewhere there is a good chance that it will regain its strength and return!''

Ginga looked up into the sky and smiled while seeing an image of a blue Pegasus in the sky, then flew any into the unknown cosmos

''Thank you Pegasus!'' Ginga yelled as he wiped some of the tears from out of his eyes then turned around, ''Everyone our battle isn't over, in fact it's just beginning we'll be facing new Bey battles so lets give it our all...OK are you ready?''

''Yeah.'' Everyone replied with a smile.

''What do you say everybody?'' Ginga asked with a grin, but instead of everyone answering at once they all just started the countdown.

''3...''

''2...''

''1...LET IT RIP.'' Everyone outside yelled out as they jumped in the air with a smile while the picture frame froze.

* * *

**-Chapter Three-**

**End**

* * *

**Jester and Pyro have made a new friend in restaurant, but things seem to have gotten a lot more serious when Pyro finds himself the target of a Bey Gang called the Shadow Bladers, how will he fare against one there Blader? Find out next time on Bladers from a Distant World!**


	4. Welcome Back

**I'm here with another chapter of Bladers from a Distant World!**

**Last time...**

* * *

''Kyoya!" Benkei shouted as he rushed to give them a hug, but Kyoya blocked him off-putting a hand to his face.

"Get a grip!" Kyoya spoke. Everyone laughed at this sight.

''You truly did well Ginga.'' Ryo said from behind causing Ginga to turn around, ''because you worked so hard all your friends spirits became one for the first time!'' he continued with a smile, "I'm very proud of you." He finished while kneeling down towards his son.

''Thank you dad.'' Ginga replied while blushing slightly, ''but dad Pegasus has, Pegasus has...disappeared.''

Ryo was really shocked to hear that, while Ryuga picked up his badly damaged Lightning L-Drago of the ground then began to walk away without turning back.

''Whaaat!'' Everyone except for Ryo exclaimed simultaneously in surprise.

''Pegasus, disappeared?'' Kenta said astonished.

Ryo crossed his arms and closed his eyes, ''I'm afraid so, in the final battle with L-Drago...Pegasus must have fought so hard it that is must have use up all the power that is possessed.'' He explained with everyone staring at him.

''In order to win against the dark force; Pegasus had the use of everyone's powers, but it kept fighting pasts its limits...Just don't worry about it right now...Ginga.'' He said with a smile, ''Once it has rested his wings somewhere there is a good chance that it will regain its strength and return!''

Ginga looked up into the sky and smiled while seeing an image of a blue Pegasus in the sky, then flew any into the unknown cosmos

''Thank you Pegasus!'' Ginga yelled as he wiped some of the tears from out of his eyes then turned around, ''Everyone our battle isn't over, in fact it's just beginning we'll be facing new Bey battles so let's give it our all...OK are you ready?''

''Yeah.'' Everyone replied with a smile.

''What do you say everybody?''

''3...''

''2...''

''1...LET IT RIP.'' Everyone outside yelled out as they jumped in the air while the picture frame froze.

* * *

**And now...**

* * *

**-Chapter Four-**

**Welcome Back**

* * *

**Jester's POV**

I was astonished.

I looked up into the sky, with the pupils of my eyes glowing faint red being fueled with spirit energy. I can't believe its finally returned to Agronoid after all this time away.

Despite that it was thousands of feet in the air I could see the trail of blue light falling towards the planet as clear as day.

''What are you staring at?'' Pyro asked, ''Could you please fill the two of us in on what's going on, because you're kind of creeping me out with your glowing red eyes here.''

I was amazed, he couldn't believe that the Bey that originated from the first original Bey on Agronoid has finally returned here after spending thousands of years on that planet, but at the same time I felt a little disappointed.

''I can't believe it's back.'' I said, staring deeply into the sky as the trail of blue light was becoming clearer. ''I wonder who was genius that possessed that rare one of a kind Bey and got it destroyed?''

''What are you talking about, Jester and what Bey that got destroyed are you talking about?'' Chris asked. ''Why are your eyes glowing anyway, did you see anything interesting in the sky are something?''

I grinned for a moment before looking down at both of them. ''I'm talking about the Bey known as Storm Pegasus...'' I began while my eyes stopped glowing red. ''It should be landing here in a few minutes just outside of this city.''

''Storm Pegasus?'' The two younger alien echoed in confusion. ''What exactly is that?'' Pyro asked.

I frowned while lightly hitting my forehead with his palm apparently in disappointment. ''You're tell me neither of you have heard of it before?'' he asked wondering how these two haven't heard of the Bey,

''Well, my weird clown friend that's why we ''asked'' what it was!'' Pyro irritatingly pointed out, his face cracking up with anger gazing up at me, ''But could you please educate the both of us before us before I lose my temper?!''

''Yeah, I've never learned of a Bey like that in school!'' Chris pointed out sounding a bit interested in the matter now. ''So could you please tell us, pretty please?''

''OK, if you want to know so badly I'll tell, but how could you not know about Storm Pegasus?'' I asked, still feeling a bit astonished on their ignorance on the matter. ''I mean every person gets taught this on their first day in Middle School!''

Then I looked down on the two young boys that now had blank expressions on their face with their eyes half-opened, realizing why they haven't heard anything about the matter till now.

''Oh, um sorry I forgot you guys aren't old enough to go to Middle School so I guess that's why you haven't heard about this!'' I smirked awkwardly. ''Anyway, you see Storm Pegasus was one of the first Beys that were created from the Star that crashed into Earth thousands of years ago.''

The two young aliens eyes went wide in surprise at what they were hearing, but decided to ask all question till he was done talking, which was kind of killing Pyro.

''The star that smashed into Earth created the existence of Beys on that planet and soon the tops began to evolve into more efficient ones.'' I explained with a giggle, ''but their Beys are still much more inefficient than they Beys we have going by Bey Parts and strength, but not the Star Fragments within each Bey.''

''What'd do ya mean?'' Pyro asked from right out of the open, ''And what was the other Bey that created first with this Storm Pegasus?''

''Yeah, this sounds really interesting keep going.'' Chris suggested out of the open as well. ''Primitive Beys on another planet, but has a Star Fragment's whose power is equal to our own.''

I sighed for a moment, but kept my calm attitude. ''I'm getting to that.'' He replied. ''The other Bey that was created was known as Lightning L-Drago or what most humans call it the Forbidden Bey.''

''Forbidden Bey?'' They both asked in confusion, but sounded interested. ''Cool!''

I sweat-dropped theb with a face palm. ''Not cool, that Bey is the reason why Earth was almost destroyed, but in retrospect if it weren't for our alien kind that would have never happened.''

''Huh?'' Both of the young boys responded in confusion. ''If it weren't for our alien kind?'' Chris echoed wide-eyed.

''You didn't even know this?'' I asked with an awkward smile while face palming again. ''I'll explain it to you slowly...Beys existed on this planet a good two-hundred and fifty years before humans knew what an Energy Ring was!''

''Well that's a shocker.'' Pyro replied with his eyes widening. ''Well go on clown boy!''

''This is getting cool clowny.'' Chris added in while sitting down on steel ground.

_'Clown boy? Clowny?' I _was thinking with my eyes close and sweat-dropping. ''Well after anyway Two-Hundred and forty-nine years after the star fell to Agronoid the people who possessed the first two Beys ever created in the galaxy...decided to share the invention of Beys with other planets ya follow?''

A red question mark appeared on top of Pyro's head. ''I guess, but what where the first two Beys created here?''

Me and Jester looked at him like he was crazy for some reason causing Pyro to feel a bit uncomfortable.

''You don't know what the first Beys created here were?'' Chris giggled while holding his stomach. ''That's the first thing they teach you in 2nd grade.''

''I knew it when I was just six years old.'' I added in while giggling as well while Pyro's started to blush in embarrassment. ''Didn't you pay any attention in school?''

_'I guess maybe I should have listened to all the lessons at school two years ago instead of sleeping through all them.'_ The hot-headed alien thought not feeling the need to get angry.

''Well back to my story,'' I began. ''The two Beys that were first created had the Constellation of Draco and the Bat Constellation that's exclusive only to certain planets.'' I told them with a smile. ''So the scientist back then decided to recreate the Star that fell from the sky and send it to Earth.''

I paused for a moments, ''But it toke a year for it to finally complete it, because it was hard to find the necessary rock and stone to rebuild it almost from scratch.''

''Wow, so they rebuild a star from scratch?'' Chris asked a bit amazed as he stood up off the ground, ''Um, but why has Pegasus returned now?''

''Lightning L-Drago's Star fragment is actually half of the fragment from the first Draco Constellation Bey...and the same goes for Storm Pegasus and the Bat constellation Bey known as Night Wing.'' I explained.

''And when Pegasus is destroyed the Star Fragment will return to this planet and the Blader possessing the Night Wing Bey will return for it to make their Bey complete.''

''Just wow, so the Star Fragments on Earth or actually ours and we're the reason Bey's even exist on the bath water planet?'' Pyro was asking with pure happiness after learning the history of Beys. ''Let's go check it out!''

''Yeah, that sounds interesting.'' Chris added in.

''Well it would be interesting enough to see what happened to Night Wing after all these years and see who owns it now.'' I said with a huge grin while noticing Pegasus's star fragment was getting closer to the planet. ''Let's go!''

Pyro grabbed Chris's wrist, then grabbed my hand. ''This is going to be interesting!''

My stomach-mouth opened while releasing a purplish-dark between the long fangs causing all three of them to get surrounded by Purplish-dark energy.

Chris had a grin not looking surprised at they were almost ready to get teleported out of here.

''Mind if I hitch a ride?'' A male voice asked sounding like it was coming from below.

''Huh, who said that?'' All three of us asked simultaneously looking around frantically to no avail until suddenly a strange figure appeared from the ground and held onto Jester much to everyone's shock.

''Who the heck are you?'' I was asking in shock. ''What do you want anyway?''

''My business isn't with you clown.'' The voice responded sounding as calm as can be, ''But I do have business with one of you here.''

Then suddenly all four of them were gone.

-MFB-

Back in the warehouse

**Author's POV**

''So Pegasus's Star Fragment has finally returned?'' The shadowy figure asked himself while still in the shadows ''That's good to hear now my Bey will finally be whole like it was in ancient times.''

''So I guess it's time for me to collect my Star Fragment.'' The figure responded as he stepped out of the darkness revealing he was a slight short boy wearing a black cloak with a hood over his head and gray goggles covering his eyes. ''What a great opportunity.'' He said as he cracked a grin while his body started to disappear in a dark fog._ 'Then I'll be unstoppable and no one will be able to stand in my way.'_

His body then disappeared.

''Ugh.'' Someone on the ground said finally regain consciousness. _'That was awful!'_ The person turned out to be Vince as he stood up off the ground._  
_

Suddenly a white transmitter in his ear started to beep. ''Vince are you their?'' A rather old man's voice asked. ''How's your so called leader doing?''

''More ruthless and unforgiving as ever.'' He replied looking down at his destroyed Bey, ''Anyway I think he might have that certain potential you're looking for!''

Their was silence among the frequencies all he could hear was static for some reason. Is the person he's working for hung up on his or has the frequencies been broken?

''Job well done.'' The voice responded slightly a static, ''And have you found the other three Bladers needed for my mission?''

Vince sweat dropped for a moment, remembering he's found two more bladers that seem incredibly strong, one was a hot-headed kid while the other was the Right hand man of the leader of the Shadow Bladers.

Of course there was that clown back at the Bey Park, but he's never seen him battle before, but he couldn't just tell his real boss that.

''Um, yeah.'' He responded unconvincingly, ''But I need a little more time before I can confirm it.''

''Very well, but I warn you there is a time limit.'' The person on the other end said deeply, ''If you don't show results then I'll have to take matters into my own hands.''

The connection between the two went broken.

Much to Vince's relief that his real master was giving him another chance to succeed in his mission, but how long does he have to find the last Blader he needs, he can only wonder.

_'I can do this no problem only one Blader to go!'_ He was thinking to himself as he left the Warehouse it somewhat of a hurry.

-MFB-

**The Professor's POV**

In a laboratory somewhere in the city that's wall were completely white, along with the floor and ceiling while the glowing orbs of light were lighting up the entire room.

A rather large alien wearing white cloak with goggles covering his eyes was in front of super computer that had he map of the entire city on the screen while turning his ear transmitter off.

''And to more important matters, Its seems Pegasus's Star Fragment has finally returned to us!'' I said with a calm demeanor. ''Extraordinary, I would have never expected it to come back in my life time!''

_'But now that it has the person that has the Bat Constellation Bey would most likely go to the area it's landing.'_ I thought, _'But for some strange reason the person who has the Draco constellation Bey has been all over the City, how curious!'_

''Hey, professor.'' A face covered with shadows appeared on the screen. ''I couldn't help but over hear your conversion with yourself.''

I sighed annoyingly. ''Is there anything you want Bryce, because I'm a very busy man?''

''Actually yes, I was wondering if you've already picked the Bladers for your plan?'' Bryce asked with a giggle, ''Because you're running out of time so if you want to set your plan into motion, make it quick!''

''You don't have to worry about that, I only know three perfect recruits at the time.'' I replied with a grin, ''But I think its time for me to take matters into my own hands.'' I told him. ''To make sure the three remaining bladers that my incompetent minion will give me in the near future are truly worthy of such a mission!''

''And what might that be?'' Bryce asked a bit confused. ''Your plans haven't exactly worked so far up until now may I remind you?''

''You'll find out soon enough.'' I replied

Bryce just grinned flashing his razor-sharp fangs. ''Well for your sake I hope this plan of yours actually works.'' He replied as he signed off of the chat.

* * *

**-Chapter Four-**

**End**

* * *

Pegasus has been destroyed, but its Star Fragment survived and is returning to Earth and is returning to Agronoid at the very moment where it is now revealed that every Star Fragment in the Beys back on Earth was ind created by the scientist of Agronoid, while the Leader of the Shadow Bladers and his Right hand man finally make their move. What will happen next? Find out, next time, on Bladers from a Distant World!


	5. Pegasus's Star Fragment

**I'm here with another chapter of Bladers from a Distant World!**

* * *

**Last time...**

* * *

In a laboratory somewhere in the city with completely white walls, floor, and ceiling, glowing orbs of light were lighting up the entire room.

A rather large alien wearing a white cloak with goggles covering his eyes was in front of a super computer that had a map of the entire city on the screen while turning his ear transmitter off.

''And to more important matters, it seems Pegasus's Star Fragment has finally returned to us!'' The scientist said with a calm demeanor. ''Extraordinary, I would have never expected it to come back in my life time!''

But now that it has, the person with the Bat Constellation Bey would most likely go to the area it's landing in, the scientist pointed out. But for some strange reason, the person who has the Draco constellation Bey has been all over the City, how curious!

''Hey, professor.'' A face covered with shadows appeared on the screen. ''I couldn't help but overhear your conversion with yourself.''

He sighed, annoyed. ''Is there anything you want, Bryce, because I'm a very busy man.''

''Actually yes, I was wondering if you've already picked the Bladers for your plan?'' Bryce asked with a giggle, ''Because you're running out of time; if you want to set your plan into motion, make it quick!''

''You don't have to worry about that, I only know three perfect recruits at the time,'' the professor replied with a grin. ''But I think it's time for me to take matters into my own hands.'' He exclaimed, ''To make sure the three remaining bladers that my incompetent minion will give me in the near future are truly worthy of such a mission!'

''And what might that be?'' Bryce asked a bit confused. ''Your plans haven't exactly worked so far up until now, might I remind you?''

''You'll find out soon enough.''

Bryce just grinned, flashing his razor-sharp fangs. ''Well for your sake I hope this plan of yours actually works,'' he replied as he signed off of the chat.

**And now...**

* * *

**-Chapter Five-**

**Pegasus's Star Fragment**

* * *

**Ryo's POV**

I was walking through the hallways to my office in the WBBA Headquarters for the first time since I became the director of the WBBA.

After my supposed death in Koma Village where I allegedly fell into a lava pit after losing my Bey Battle to Ryuga and his new Lightning L-Drago, everybody pretty much assumed that I died there.

However, I somehow managed to escape from the volcano before it erupted and avoided the fall into the lava pit, but I decided to keep a low profile and let everyone think I was dead, including my own son.

I soon became the Director of the WBBA during some point of my secretive travels, but couldn't run the organization in person, because if Doji found out that I survived and was still alive it would've put my employees in possible danger; so I came to the conclusion to run the Organization manually without anyone seeing my face.

But now that the Dark Nebula organization is all but destroyed now, Doji has been taken care of and Ryuga is no longer a threat to anyone, it was safe for me to continue my job as Director in person now and prepare for the Beyblade World Championships which is only about eight months from now.

I frowned while I reached the end of the hallway to find himself facing a brown wooden door with a golden door knob thinking about the events that happened in the finals of Battle Bladers.

But what of my son Ginga? He doesn't have his Bey anymore; Storm Pegasus was destroyed after it used up so much of its power to defeat L-Dagon and saved the world from being plunged into Darkness, and I had a feeling that he won't be getting his new Bey partner anytime soon.

_Wait, what am I thinking?_ I thought as I gave my head a good shake while gripping the door knob's handle. _Ginga seemed OK with losing Pegasus and I bet he's going to get a new Bey before the Selection Tournament begins!_

I smirked while opening the door and entered my office.

As soon as I entered, I took a glanced around the empty office and saw that the floors, walls and ceilings were all a different shade of blue. The office had a few cabinets on the side of the walls and a blue desk sitting behind a glass window with a strange black laptop on it that didn't seem to belong there.

_Not exactly what I was expecting, but OK! _I thought while I walked over to the black laptop, _but what is this doing here? It looks out of place if you ask me!_

I opened the strange laptop and pushed a button to turned it on to have the screen show a bunch of different colored bar graphs and one circle graph on it.

''Now what's th-?'' I began until my eyes widen in surprise as I took a few glances at it. _Wha- It can't be!_

I started to type on the keys in distress. This can't be right, just one person is buying pieces of the WBBA, and according to these numbers this person has already bought 18%.

I was totally surprised to find out that someone was buying his company and at such a fast pace, but who could it be? It couldn't be Doji; he was pretty much out of commission.

And I've never made any other enemies besides the Dark Nebula Organization, plus I don't even know one person who's rich enough to buy fractions of it so quickly; it must be someone new. But who and where are they buying from?

The screen didn't give a single clue to where the buyer was, it only had two letters: ''P.A.'', but what exactly did that mean? If this buyer buys 33% more he or she will gain full control of this company, and I had a bad feeling that if that did happen things would turn from good to bad.

Suddenly the screen went black, then a figure appeared on the screen with his face covered by darkness.

''Huh, who are you?'' I asked, ''What's going on here? Are you the person buying my company?''

The figure started to giggle while flashing his white fangs, which I dismissed as me seeing things. ''Yes, I am!''

''Who are you exactly?'' I asked again trying to sound as calm as possible. ''And once more, why are you buying my company?''

''Sorry, I can't tell you my name or the reasons for my actions,'' he replied smoothly. ''But I can tell that soon you company will be all mine, once I buy more the half of it anyway.''

I glared at the screen. ''I'm sorry, but I can't allow that to happen!''

The shadowy figure giggled once more. ''As if you had a choice, but I can also tell you that you will no longer be the director after all is done. See ya.''

''Wait!'' I said practically yelling, before the screen went black, causing me to get a bit angry as I pressed a button on the edge of his desk. ''Tsubasa, come in my office immediately!''

-MFB-

**Pyro's POV**

A rather large purplish-black ring suddenly appeared on the steel ground outside of the city, letting out off a faint stream of the same natural power while being filled with purple energy.

Then suddenly the three of us, plus one uninvited guest, came from out of the circle while still glowing purplish-black, and the four aliens coming from the circle were none other then me, Jester, Chris and some other guy we don't know.

The circle the disappeared from underneath us as soon as we were completely out of it, which caused our odd glowing to stop immediately and as soon as that happened our uninvited guess jumped about eight feet away from us.

We all could see his appearance as clear as day as the sun was beating down on us.

Our uninvited guest, looked like a thirteen-year-old short, spiky blonde, blue-eyed teen, with what seems to be a yellow chest and leg plate armor fused with his green skin, has three black spikes on each side of his back with a few fangs in his mouth.

I didn't waste anytime as I immediately cut to the chase.

I pointed my finger at the uninvited guess who tagged along with us. ''Who are you, you freak of nature?''

The uninvited guess rolled his eyes. ''Freak of nature. You're one to talk!''

Jester and Chris looked at each other after red exclamation marks appeared above their heads for a moment.

I sighed. '_I'm surrounded by idiots',_ I was thinking while placing my hand on my forehead. ''OK,I'll ask you again, who are you and why'd you follow us?''

''Yeah, I don't like when people hitch a free ride when I teleport out,'' Jester added trying to sound angry, but was giggling instead causing us to sweat-drop. ''That reminds me, I didn't get a chance to eat. I wish I was giant squid with regeneration abilities so I can eat myself and I'll never go hungry again.''

''What?'' Me and Chris asked in confusion. We gave the clown boy weird looks. The other boy who refused to give us his name just sweat-dropped.

The uninvited guess shook his head and smirked. ''OK, If you want to know my name,'' he began. ''Then one of you will have to beat me in a Bey Battle.''

''You seriously want to battle with one of us?'' I asked with a confident grin. ''Then I will be your opponent.''

I noticed that this still nameless teen smirked for some reason, but I shook it off as I held up my hands, then the same dim light started to appear from the black dots.

Then suddenly a hand smacked my arms down causing the light to vanish much to my confusion and anger as I turned my head around.

''What did you do that for?'' I asked angrily, feeling the temperature in my body rising as I faced Chris. ''Huh? Chris?''

Jester wasn't saying a word as he looked up into the sky avoiding the sun looking worried for some reason. ''Guys,'' he said.

''Not now, Jester,'' Chris said holding his hand out. ''Pyro, I know your Bey isn't at 100% so I really don't think you should be battling some stranger!''

That caused my blood to boil. ''I can handle my own in a Bey Battle thank you very much,'' I scowled. ''And how would you know what condition my Bey is in?''

''Guys!'' Jester repeated still looking in the sky sounding more distressed for some reason. ''Guys, Guys, Guys!''

''Hmmm?'' The nameless figured mumbled glancing into the sky to see what was so important, but he could see was a blue dot getting bigger. ''What is that thing?''

''Not now, Jester,'' I answered back in irritation. ''Thank you for your concern, but I know what I'm doing!''

''No, you don't!'' Chris replied facing me, furthering my irritation more. ''I can easily tell you slightly lack a little thing called self control.''

Before I could think of anything else to say, the clown boy/Jester interrupted before I could say or do anything. ''GUYS.''

He began to yell that frantically, causing everyone to cover their ears so our eardrums would burst from the constant screaming.

''WHAT?'' Everyone screamed loudly as we glanced at him.

He had a nervous smile with his knees slightly bent while pointing up into the sky with his finger. ''It's returned.''

All three of us looked up in the sky to see a blue Star Fragment falling towards us leaving a light blue trail in its path. ''It's Pegasus's Star Fragment!'' All of us yelled except for Jester.

''Everybody run!'' I yelled as me and Chris ran away from the soon to be crash site while that nameless figure suddenly vanished

I was really scared out of mind running for my life as I glanced in the air and saw Jester flying high in the air thanks to his bat wings. I don't know if I should find that unfair or wish I could fly.

However, this wasn't the time for me to think of trivial things like that, as I ran for my life with Chris way ahead of me. I looked back and saw the Star Fragment fall to Earth...er, Agronoid.

Then Bang, com-pow and finally Boom.

An explosion of blue light filled the entire area, engulfing both me and Chris, but of course not Jester who was high in the air. You know, in retrospect we really didn't run that far away.

-MFB-

Back in the Laboratory

**The Professor's POV**

I was still on the Supercomputer going through documents, files and graphs; I was planning to get off of it and take a lunch break for a while before I continued my extensive research.

Suddenly the map of the city popped up on the screen, glowing red with an exclamation point in the outside of the city which peaked my curiosity a bit as I stopped typing and scanned the map.

_'Well it seems Pegasus's Star Fragment has finally landed!'_ I thought raising my eyebrow, noticing two other things that also somewhat peaked my curiosity.

The other two images on the virtual map showed the Draco constellation Bey...Celestial Fang above the ground in near the Star Fragment? Which is weird, because Fang can't absorb that star Fragment to make it whole once more; it can only do that with L-Drago.

And the other thing that apparently peaked my curiosity didn't really surprise me or make me curious at all, was the Bat Constellation Bey is moving towards that Star Fragment with some sort of teleporation ability while moving through the air, then owner of it no doubt wants to make his Bey whole once more.

How predictable!

The screen suddenly turned black with Bryce appearing on it with a smile apparently he did what he was supposed to I guess.

''Hello, professor!'' Bryce smiled showing off his fangs. ''I'm buying pieces of the WBBA as we speak just like you ordered me to.''

''That's good, and how long do you think it'll be before we gain 51% of it?'' I asked, sounding a bit satisfied. ''I already know what I'm going to do with once I gain full control of it.''

''You mean when 'we' gain full control over it?'' Bryce corrected me, much to my dismay as I glared at him through my goggles. ''Well anyway I don't know exactly, but it'll be soon if nothing goes wrong...,'' he paused. ''I've done my part, now how's your part of this plan going?''

I smirked. ''You don't have to worry about that, I've already formed a brilliant plan to get the bladers I need for this mission!''

''Really?'' Bryce said sarcastically. ''And what is this so-called brilliant plan of yours?''

''I can't tell you what it exactly is, but it will bring out 32 different bladers with 1/4 of them each having something in common,'' I replied calmly while getting back to my research.

Bryce sighed loudly. ''I hate when you speak like that,'' he said sounding annoyed while signing off of the chat.

-MFB-

**Jester's POV**

The explosion of blue light disappeared almost as quickly as it came while I was safe in the air and luckily for me I didn't hurt anything.

I flew back down to the ground where I saw a rather large crater in the steel ground, but nothing else seemed to be damaged whatsoever.

I didn't see Pyro, Chris or that strange teen from before, as I landed back on the steel surface a few feet away from the crater, so I began to walk towards it slowly.

_'I hope those two kids are OK,' _I thought as made it to the creator and I saw the blue fragment at the bottom. ''There it is, Storm Pegasus's Star Fragment!'' I yelled out in joy as I finally got to see the Bey that originated from Night Wing.

''But it doesn't belong to you, whoever you are!'' A voice from below reminded me calmly. ''It belongs to the person who owns the Bat constellation Bey.''

_'Huh?'_ I thought in shock while looking around to see who said that. ''OK, you blond-haired freak come out and face me right now,'' I demanded with an awkward giggle.

''OK, I'll show myself,'' the voice from below responded as I looked on the other side of the hole and saw the same nameless individual from before start to come from out of the ground slowly almost like this person has no solid body.

''And here's some advice if you want to sound intimidating, you should stop with the laughing and giggling,'' the nameless figure suggested with a grin. ''Is that common in your species or are you the exception?''

''Th-that's none of your business,'' I replied with an awkward smirk. ''Now I know the Star Fragment doesn't belong to me, but I highly doubt it belongs to you.''

The nameless figure smirked as he nodded in agreement while pointing down to the hole much to my confusion, ''Yeah, but the person who does own it has arrived!''

My eyes widened as I looked down the hole and saw a spiraling darkness of energy appear in the hole next to the fragment.

This is going to be fun.

-MFB-

**Tsubasa's POV**

I was sitting on the chair in front of the Director's desk where Ryo was explaining to me what the situation was.

''An unknown source is buying the WBBA from you?'' I asked with a momentary shock. ''And you have no idea where, who and why this person is doing it?''

Ryo began was pacing back and forth as I looked at the strange black laptop's screen while he nodded slowly, looking a bit irritated at the situation he's in now.

''I tried swabbing down this laptop for fingerprints or DNA, but I couldn't find any,'' Ryo began, ''I also can't break the signal of the buyer when he spoke to me through the video chat.''

''So if there is no evidence what's the point of calling me down here?'' I asked calmly with my full attention on him. ''And it doesn't look like you can stop this buyer from by 51% of this company, if you don't mind me saying.''

''I'm sad to say I can't stop this company from falling into this person's hands,'' he replied with his eyes closed until his dug through his pocket. ''But the buyer called me once more and told me that the new Directors will show me this Symbol.''

He took his hand out of his pocket and showed me a 12 Zodiac Symbol that formed a circle and had a strange symbol in the middle which didn't even seem like it came from any language I've seen.

''What's that symbol in the middle?'' I asked while grabbing the picture from him so I could get a better look at it.

''I don't know, I tried to have it scanned, but it didn't seem to be in any language of those on Earth,'' Ryo explained to me with a look of confusion. ''So when these new Directors show up I would like you to do an investigation them.''

''Yes, Director Hagane, I understand.'' I replied calmly with my eyes closed. ''Just tell me when the new Directors first arrive so I can start my investigation.''

Ryo smirked. ''Thank you Tsubasa.''

I then left his office with a curious / suspicious look wondering if there is more going on then meets the eye, but for now I couldn't make any rash consumptions.

* * *

**-Chapter Five-**

**End**

* * *

The adventure with Pyro and Jester seems to be heating up as the leader of the Shadow Bladers appears out into the open wanting to get what rightfully belongs to him, but who is this professor, what's this plan he's cooking up and why does he need the WBBA for it, will he succeed? Find out next time on Bladers from a Distant World.


End file.
